


The High and the Heat

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Lady Sheriff [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Once Upon a Time: Emma/Ruby - Whiskey" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High and the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Whiskey" - Jana Kramer

 

  
"Sorry I'm just closin'..." Ruby said, turning to the sound of someone coming into the saloon. She stopped talking at the sight of Sheriff Swan.

Emma's clothes were dusty and dishevelled, her hair was mussed up and she had a scrape on her left cheek. She strode into the saloon, footsteps loud in the empty space, and took a seat at the bar.

"Whiskey," Emma said.

Ruby grabbed the bottle and a glass, then poured a measure. Emma picked up the glass and gulped the whiskey down. She tapped the the glass. Ruby poured another, then she grabbed another glass and poured one for herself.

"What are we drinkin' to?"

Emma considered for a moment. "Saving the day." She knocked back her drink, closing her eyes, savouring the smoky heat of it.

Ruby swallowed her drink down too.

When Emma opened her eyes she found Ruby looking right at her. Emma licked her lips.

"More?" Ruby asked.

Ruby was so darn beautiful.

Whether it was the whiskey or a knock she'd taken to the head Emma just didn't give a damn about holding herself back any more.

Emma leaned across the bar and kissed Ruby's gorgeous lips.

"Finally," Ruby sighed. She kissed Emma, passion sparking, both tasting whiskey.

When they parted they looked into each other eyes, seeing their shared joy and lust.

"Well well..."

Emma almost fell off her stool spinning round, Ruby stumbled back away from the bar, both shocked to see Regina Mills in the saloon's doorway.


End file.
